


【VD】Heinous（十恶不赦）

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 神父哥x恶魔蛋，有D in 幼D sex描写片段注意
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	【VD】Heinous（十恶不赦）

**Author's Note:**

> 欧欧西，借了巴劳斯的设定，没有被揍我就发出来了  
> 我也不知道这是几vd，随便脑吧  
> 如果觉得有bug，那就对了

“斯巴达在上，请宽恕我的罪行。”

“说出你的罪行。”

“实话相告，我杀了一名少女，用我的双手。”

“你为什么要杀她？”

告解室的另一头进入了短暂的沉默，而后开始娓娓道来。

“她常光顾我打工的酒馆，虽然我只是个微不足道的服务生，可她每次都会用那温暖的笑容给予我感谢，她是那么的儒雅美丽，所有人都会觊觎她的美貌和妙曼的身材，当然她不会对那些鲁莽的醉汉施予微笑。”

“你怎么知道？”

“她并不喜欢那样，我觉得她是为我而来，每次都会坐在离吧台最近的桌子，靠近我工作的休息室，点上一杯Manhattan，一坐就是酒馆闭门，每次替酒保送酒的都是我，有时我会偷偷替酒里放只樱桃，她也许都知道，发现了惊喜后看向我的目光总是带着笑意。”

“没有人会不为这动人的模样心动，可是她始终那么矜持，我想是我该主动些了，于是在打烊时刻鼓起勇气握住了她的双手，那是双纤细而柔嫩的手，可她却在闪躲目光，我向她表达了我的爱意，本以为是件情投意合的事，可是我看不到那双含情脉脉的眼睛。”

“是你的一厢情愿。”

“是我的一厢情愿，她喜欢的不是我，而是吧台的酒保，她还误将我的殷勤当作别人的爱慕，那样的娘娘腔究竟有什么好，只会站在那儿耍酒瓶，我能给她更多的爱，这是无人能及的，她为什么不接受我？！”

怒意的喘息隔着窗栏传过来，仿佛要泄愤地破坏这脆弱的木亭。

名为Vergil的神父在窗栏的一侧正襟危坐，翘起的右腿搭在了左腿上，目光散慢地望着镂空间彩窗玻璃折射进来的光。

他乏乏地开口，“这是你愚蠢地冲昏头脑换来的下场，你真的想让罪行得到宽恕吗？”

“这是我忠于自己内心的想法，有什么不对，我们信仰着力量的象征斯巴达，只要给予了绝对的忠诚就可以获得想要的力量。我能感受到在那白皙的皮肤下血管里的流动和心跳，只要我稍稍用力就可以结束掉那条微乎其微的生命，也许还是我的错，我应该再耐心一些，说不定就不会……”

“可是她不应该拒绝我的。”倾诉的声音变成了野兽的怒吼，寻求忏悔的罪人显露出了十恶不赦的嘴脸，他点燃了自己的导火线，眼里的红光变得煞人无比。

“我不介意你对力量渴望的真诚，但你的所作所为只会让我嫌恶，空有废恶思想的家伙永远只配在地上爬行。”

Vergil不知所谓，交换了翘坐的腿，狭窄的告解室里亮起了数道蓝光，“只要稍稍用力就可以结束掉这条微乎其微的生命，你对自己的定义很了解，很可惜的是，斯巴达不会为你们这种愚蠢信念感到一丝一毫的高兴。”

怒起的黑影还未来得及大肆反抗就被尖利的剑刃捅穿了所有的致命点，黑色的液体溅在了内部的墙上，只剩下悲鸣与怨恨交杂在一起的低吼，人形渐渐融化成一滩烂泥，蒸发在了室内，霎时间变得毫无痕迹，包括那些幻影剑。

Vergil又习惯性地皱起眉，不耐地推开了告解室的门，让自己从阴影里走出。

光洁的大教堂访者寥寥无几，零星几人在石像下的祷告结束后向着走上前的Vergil示礼过后纷纷离开了教堂。

他走到被洁白花束簇拥的大石像下，巨大的斯巴达神像立在这里，手持着魔剑的模样看上去威严无比，埋藏在剑与石像之间的一具棺材委婉地展露出边角，他扫开了掉落在上面的花瓣，轻而易举地揭开了黑色的盖子，让余下的光线投射进去。

棺材里头躺着一个娇小的身影，一个有着优美曲线与轮廓的纤细少年静静地躺在里面，交叉的双手端庄地平放在腹上，柔软的棉絮和散落的花瓣铺满了所有的间隙，紧闭的双眼和微微张开的薄唇看上去并无血色，比起沉睡更像是长眠，银色的细发碎碎地落在脸上，显得有些蓬松。

他用手指拨开了额前的碎发，俯身向整洁的额头贴上了一个淡泊的吻。

血色像变温的试剂一样慢慢染上了皮肤，有些冰凉的肌肤开始有了人的温度，一声细微的呼吸声传入他的耳中，绒毛般的羽睫蒲扇了两下终于睁开了眼皮。耀眼的日光让睡醒的梦中人不适地眨了几回眼，展露出的湛蓝色双眸逐渐变得清澈起来。

“下次咱们能不能考虑换个床位，这里的隔音不太好啊。”Dante起身伸了个大大的懒腰，蹬开了脚边的棉絮跳到了Vergil身上，Vergil稳稳当当地接住了轻盈的少年。

“这些不敢暴露自己罪行的家伙只敢对着石头自言自语，你知道刚才在这的那个小孩说了什么吗，他偷偷吃掉了家里的三个草莓蛋糕，三个！他应该马上得到处罚！”

Dante气呼呼地发着牢骚，像个小孩子，Vergil没有回话，只是发出了微微的哼笑，任他把玩了几下圣带，展开了后背的恶魔翅膀飞去半空。

Dante皱起眉扇了扇空气，“你又在这里解决了恶魔吗大善人？”

“不过是浪费了时间，他有勇气踏进来就不要想着能出去。”Vergil嗤之以鼻，近日来忏悔的人有增无减，弄得本该清冷的教堂变得忙碌，佛杜那距离城市中心的大剧院最远的一座教堂，在主教堂翻新重建的日子里接替了供奉的职责，这里只有一个神父，一座神像，效仿敬奉耶稣的基督教，城市的人们以斯巴达为信仰之神，更荒谬的是礼拜的神父，祷告的人民皆是恶魔，披着人皮混在人群中苟且偷生的恶魔不在少数，顶着可笑的仪式看上去就像是群魔的剧演。

Vergil嫌恶那些低等的恶魔，不具备高级的思想只懂得盲目崇拜，他们由人的恶之源心生，放弃了自己的道德天秤，却还要装模作样。

好在这是个偏僻的地方，关于来到教堂的人民有进无出这种传闻还是鲜少闻见的。这里是他们的暂居地，Dante，他的兄弟不负一点职责，只需要在这个世外桃源寻欢享乐，日子好不快活，除了偏远的教堂不在披萨外送的地点以外。

Dante摸着自己平坦的小腹，感觉自己是饿了，他是魅魔，原则上不需要进食，Vergil限制了他的行动范围，不许张扬做事的他只有眼下一个自助餐厅。可是并不代表他没有味觉，他也懂得精神上的享受，那些油脂烘烤的香气与面饼和芝士相融的口感都是他的最爱，草莓圣代也有一席之地。

“Nero什么时候过来，我想让他给我带烤肠披萨了。”

“教会的事情有的他忙，最近大概是不会来了，他也不喜欢成天往这跑。”

粉嫩的脸蛋气鼓鼓，“那是因为你，上次他来的时候和你的对话有超过三句话吗？你不能总把我当作中间人，我不是话筒。”

晌久没有回应，Vergil又不理他了，专注地整理台面上的书籍与纸张。

他无趣地叹气，靠上了透明的彩窗玻璃，暖橘色的夕阳覆盖了整个天际，慢慢为黑夜拉上幕布。

教堂傍晚就闭门了，这是个太平又不太平的城市，到了夜间会有热闹的集会，也会有小心夜路谨慎出门的警示，没人会在日落后光顾这边，这里没有灯光也没有人烟，寂静得仿佛连生气都感受不到。

Vergil卸下了长长的圣带，结束了这份伪装的职业，他注视着围墙高的斯巴达神像，早在若干年前不见踪影的本尊被这种空壳的无机物代替供养，他们的父亲要是知道恐怕也会忍不住笑出声。

背后传来厚跟皮鞋的踏地声，Dante望着高出他半身的高大背影，还是腾起了身体上前环住了他的脖子。后颈被柔软的毛发蹭得有些发痒，Dante稚嫩又清脆的声音在他耳边响起，“辛勤劳苦的神父打烊了咱们是不是该商讨一下晚餐的菜单？”

纤细的胳膊扣在身上甚至没有什么力气，Vergil轻而易举地只手握住了他的胳膊顺势将他翻到了身前，按倒在了空旷的桌面上。

“很不巧，这里只有固定菜单，在那之前……你还得回答我一些问题。”

“这是什么情趣练习吗？答不对我就没有晚餐了？”Dante哼哼两声，毫不顾忌地把靴子踩在了他的身上，宽松的裤腿露出了一截雪白的皮肤。

“酌情考虑，”Vergil拍开了不时甩在他身上的尾巴，“最近我去教会的时候你是不是跑出去了？”

“如果是指你把大门锁起来的那些日子的话，是的，只是那种玩具一样的小锁实在起不到作用。”

他看见Vergil沉默不语地把细长的眼睛眯起来，赶忙补充，“别想多，我可没去偷吃，你不能一直让我在这睡觉，那很无聊的，所以我就跑去周围转了转。”

“后山那边的贫民窟你知道吧，很穷的家伙们时不时往这儿转悠，他们以为这里是个恩惠平民的好去处，可惜这里只住着一个脾气不好的大魔王。”他缩回身子坐在桌上，像小猫小狗的亲昵举动一样蹭着Vergil的脸颊，Vergil宽大的怀抱总是很温暖。

“有些笨笨的家伙很有意思，他们看上去唯唯诺诺，心里却盘算着怎么往这里洗劫一空，我跑出去朝他们搭话：这儿有好多好吃的食物，牢实的建筑可以避寒取暖，你瞧，这里的主人经常不在家，你可以从后门跑来找我，我们还可以做很多有意思的事，比如在隔间的书房里，漆黑的告解亭里，还有……”

盖住了脖子的头发被撩起来，Vergil惩戒地往上面咬下了一个鲜明的牙印，柔嫩的皮肤被咬破了皮，“哎哟，说到这个，后院的捕兽夹你清理干净了吗？”

“全部换新了，上面粘了太多的血我不想打理。”

“你是在向我暗示今晚的用餐地点吗？”

“答对有奖了吗？”Dante心知肚明。

“书房不可以，不准给那些藏书留下奇怪的味道。”

怀里的小家伙像分到了糖果的孩子，开心地凑上去亲吻哥哥的嘴唇，他的翅膀像树枝一样生长变大，几乎把自己笼罩在里面，如同蚕蛹蜕变，纤细修长的手脚长成了结实的身躯，他长回了自己原本的模样，变得和Vergil一样大。

他终于松开了胶着的唇，意犹未尽地在Vergil丰满的厚唇上轻舔了一下，“可以享用正餐了吗？”

“这儿比我想象中的还要窄，还遗留了好多怨念，你究竟在这杀了多少恶魔。”Dante被Vergil抵在木墙上，这个不大的告解室勉强地承受着两个人的重量，被解开的衣裤一部分掉在地上，还有些摇摇欲坠地挂在他身上，他的后穴已经自觉地分泌出了足够的润液，塞进里头的手指轻易地撑开了柔软的穴肉，淋湿了整个手掌，交叉的双腿稳稳地勾在了Vergil的背上，他把自己的胸向前送了上去。

“数量远远超过你吃过的披萨。”

“你就这么想倒我胃口吗，我对披萨的爱可是永恒的好吗。”他恶意地揪住Vergil梳理整齐的头发，换来了强硬的封口，灵活的舌头顶开口腔将唾液交融在一起，他享受地吮吸着津液，将Vergil给予他的一切化作粮食。

“好吧，看来我得把更多的爱留给我的兄弟了，我已经忍不住了，快点进来吧。”Dante管不住自己下身肆意流出的体液，不停收缩的洞口渴望得到填充，Vergil没有继续吊他的胃口，撑开他的腿直接将已经发硬的阴茎送进了深处，Dante发出了按耐不住的呻吟，挤压着肉壁的阴茎一鼓作气顶到了结肠口，他哥长得过分的阴茎总能在最初就顶得他几近高潮，不需要适应期的Dante直接被他操开了身体。

“我想起一件事，”Dante在喘息的空余向他说道，Vergil从啃咬的胸脯间抬起头，他的兄弟有着近乎与女人柔软的胸部，甚至还要更大些，随着情欲的跌宕起伏发胀的乳头好像能挤出乳水，要不是下身挺立的阴茎还在颤抖，Vergil几度要怀疑他是否是个雌性魅魔。

“我们家的传统是吃饭时间不要说话。”

“我在你的书房翻到了一本书。”他精力旺盛的弟弟自作主张开始说了起来，比起这个Vergil更吃惊于Dante愿意主动翻阅那些他觉得毫无意思的书籍，“说说？”

“我要先说一句，你们这些老得长灰的书真够沉闷，我也就翻翻，”Vergil嗤鼻一声，“我翻了本东方的书籍，是东方的吗？我不记得了，里面写满了古早以前处刑方式，他们真的很死板，但也很残酷。”

被抽插得稳不住手脚的Dante只好努力抓紧了Vergil的脖子，背后的翅膀被蹭得有些生疼，他舒服得发出了细微的抽噎声，“那你还记得什么？”

“古中国的十大恶？这感觉像我熟悉的七宗罪，哦当然不是那个“我”，人的本欲都会轻易犯下罪行，这对我是不通行的，对你也是。你猜我看到了什么？我们犯下了滔天大罪呢。”

“我们犯下的已经够多了，不介意再多一件。”Vergil比Dante更有作为恶魔的自觉。

Dante的细长的尾巴绕上了他的手臂玩趣地蹭了蹭，“不止一件，我得想想，谋叛，恶逆，不敬不孝，你知道上次把爸爸的神像打坏是什么时候的事吗？教会拨弄维护的资金都快拨哭了吧哈哈。”

“这是他们应该的，自己捅的篓子就该自己填上。”

“不道，你就是毫无人性。”

“还有吗？”

还没等他张口，骨节分明的手就捏住了满是肉感的臀部，Vergil用着几乎要把他撞进墙里的力气捣着他的后穴，把内壁的软肉操得发红，Dante惊得收住声，差点咬到自己的舌头，这个阴险的家伙又在趁机报复他，Dante无暇张口说话，只等冲上浪尖的高潮，他比Vergil先射了出来，控制不住的精液溅到了自己的下巴上，他感受到一股液体也在猛打猛撞地冲进他的生殖腔里，激得他脊背发酸。

“……亲属间的谋杀与殴打，如果操死我也可以算在内的话，你当之不愧了。”半饷他才抽出力气说话，他偏过头挡住自己偷笑的嘴脸，暗暗吸收着Vergil给他的养分。

“操死你可不是件容易的事，贪得无厌的Dante。”他吻住了那张口无遮拦的嘴，试图吞食掉他可以吸收的氧气。

告解室外传出了微弱的声音，听觉敏锐的Dante听到大门打开又关上的声音，“请问有人在吗？”

霎时间所有的动静都停止了，Dante皱着眉头盯着Vergil质问道，“不要告诉我你忘记锁大门了。”

“我没忘记，我压根就没有锁。”他被这句回答给噎到了，他们在任何地方都做过，那都只是在无人的教堂，Vergil也变得肆无忌惮，这不应该是他要担忧的事情。

那个脚步声逐渐向告解室靠近，最终停在了告解室的门口，唯唯诺诺的声音听上去是个少年，带着不安的颤栗。

“神父，请原谅我夜晚的前来，我无论如何都有想要向您告解的罪行，否则我会夜不能寐。”

“你说吧，我可以倾听。”Vergil就着当前的姿势回了话，口中的语气仿佛什么都没有发生过。

他贴在了Dante的耳旁，用着只有两人能听到的声音说道，“你得变得小一些，否则会被旁边的男孩察觉你的动静。”告解室的两侧只有一个镂空复杂的隔窗，能够看见身影但看不清对方的模样。

Dante从来没试过这种情形，在做爱的途中用回年幼的身体，但他现在就像个听话的好孩子，他向来不会打扰Vergil的工作，于是他当着他的面，变回了那个娇小的体形。射精过后Vergil还没将阴茎抽出他的体内，对于孩童体态的他来说，这就是个庞然大物，它甚至还在涨大，把可怜的小穴撑得无法回缩。

Dante觉得有些无法呼吸，他以为他会退出去，刚想挪动的身子被抽出的手按住了他的嘴唇，Vergil用目光示意他安静，托起的身体悬挂在半空，他像个玩具被Vergil抱在了怀里。

“我犯下了冲动的罪过，实不相瞒，我现在手上还沾着干涸的血，我究竟该如何是好？”专心忏悔的男孩没有留意到另一边的动静，开始叙述自己的罪行。

“你杀了人？”

“我想我是杀了人，他的脑袋溅出了好多的血，然后就倒在地上再也没有起来……”

“说出你的全部经历，我会替斯巴达判断你的罪行是否可以得到宽恕。”Vergil的声音平静得像没有涟漪的湖面，特有的磁音有着某种催眠的特质，Dante怀抱着他不自觉地陷入其中。

“我和年幼的妹妹住在贫民窟不起眼的一个角落，只能靠卖报和零工的微薄薪水相依为命，那个横行霸道的块头男人总是自称自己是贫民窟的老大，仗着自己的气力大常常向我们收取保护费来换取性命的安全，否则就要被赶出贫民窟。”

“我们根本没有那么多的钱，他就是个强盗，还总是企图觊觎我可怜的妹妹，交不出钱就只能被挨打，我甚至不敢留着妹妹独自在家，那个男人甚至还会进门翻箱倒柜。”男孩无助地抱着自己，叙述的话语都带着绝望的气息。

Dante听得入神，每一个跑来忏悔的人们都带着自己悲惨的故事，神父Vergil会通过他自己特有的直觉判断他们是否罪有余辜。Vergil没有打断他，暗示他继续。

“我想得太好了，天冷的这段日子没有遭到迫害，我以为有一阵子太平日子了，趁着白日暖和时候出来寻点木柴好回去烤火抵御夜晚的风寒。”

Dante愣神的一刻感觉到脖子痒痒的，原先还在听着忏悔的Vergil偷偷在他裸露的肌肤下啃咬起来，没有留下一点声响。他无声地呐喊了起来，亏他还觉得Vergil是有点职业道德的人，是他太天真了，这个恶魔此时正在无声地作弄他，他想避开游走的唇，扭动的身躯还在被庞大的阴茎钉得死死的，他颤抖着止不住从蜜穴深处流出来的温热液体，像关不紧的水龙头滴落在地。

“我，我实在是太饿了，拿着不多的零钱跑去了城里买了几块硬面包，回去还能和剩余的冷汤热着吃，最近的集会好热闹，我忍不住多瞧了几眼，导致回去的路上被耽搁了好一阵，等到我跑回贫民窟时天已经黑了。”

“晚上的柴火不够用，妹妹体弱会撑不住，可我走到家门前没有看到一点灯火，周围都太安静了，这时我才听到房间里传出微弱的哭喊声，我知道出事了，家家户户都紧闭了门窗，都害怕那个男人的突然袭来，他却偏偏盯上了我的妹妹！”男孩的声音充斥着愤怒与无力。

“神父，人的一生都会有幸与不幸的时日，为什么无辜的我们只能碰上永无止境的不幸？”

“世界上没有绝对的幸与不幸，就如同绝对的善与恶，这是上天对你的考验，拿起锤子抗争还是闭上双眼逃避是你自己的选择。”

“我别无选择，我必须拿起锤子抗争！”男孩力竭地回答，恐慌再次向他脆弱的精神袭来。

“我那年幼的妹妹被他压在身下哭喊着抵抗，换来的只有巴掌和拳头，我的理智一瞬间就崩溃了。”

与此同时的另一边，Dante的理智也险些崩溃了，那义愤填膺的思想仿佛传达不到Vergil的脑边，埋在身体里的阴茎突然活塞了起来，轻易地磨到了他浅显的前列腺，巨大的龟头还想趁机顶进之前未能达到的地方，年幼的身体还没有彻底开发魅魔的能力，只是个含苞待放的幼苗，幼童身躯的自己仿佛没了快感的抵抗力，扑面而来的快感压垮了他的精神，他慌忙地捂住自己的嘴。

他的感官变得脆弱，想叫出声却不能，控制不住的情绪让豆大的眼泪从眼眶里溢出，让身体与精神承受着双重的折磨。

“你拿了什么凶器？”Vergil还在和男孩对话，刻意的用词激起了男孩不愿回想的情节。

“我拿起了劈柴用的柴刀……”

“你没有犹豫是吗？”

“我…我脑子一片空白，只想将他砍倒。”

“你砍了多少刀？”Vergil似乎很确信冲动的男孩不会善罢甘休。

“呜呜……十三刀，我朝着他砍了十三刀！多日的怨恨不会容许我只砍一刀，我想要让他也承受同样的，更多的痛苦！”

男孩的精神变得不稳定，他抱头痛哭起来，一边承受着罪恶感的压迫一边将压迫的痛楚泄愤出来。

Dante同样承受不住浪打一般的快感，他像脱了水的鱼艰难地呼吸，胡乱抓着的手扯乱了Vergil的发型，顶开狭窄的生殖腔时的痛楚与冲击让他终于抑制不住发出了断断续续的哭喊声，它们全部都埋没在了男孩抑扬顿挫的痛哭之中。

微凉的精液重新冲刷在了温暖的巢穴里，灌满了他的腹腔，漫长的射精让吃不下的部分堆积在撑满的肠壁里，随着阴茎缓缓的抽出从合不拢的小孔里流出。Dante脱力得像个断线的木偶，轻声打着哭嗝摊在了Vergil怀中，Vergil伸手抹去了哭花他脸蛋的眼泪，他现在看上去像个熟透的苹果。

男孩宣泄的情感终于冷静下来，Vergil重新开口，“你倾诉了你的罪行，但你并没有后悔，如果事情再发生一次，你还是会拿起刀来。”

“我曾害怕，但不曾后悔。”男孩的声音逐渐冷静，Vergil听到了满意的回答，目光还在注视着昏昏欲睡的Dante，露出了浅浅的笑意。

“暴怒并非无端的罪过，保护重要的人都需要勇气与力量，你的思想没有错，错的是他们。你用不着心悸，趁着夜晚最冷的风还没刮起来，回去安抚你的妹妹吧，罪有应得的人不会在世上留下痕迹，他们死有余辜。”

平静的湖面波起了一丝涟漪，还未彻底察觉就被缓缓抚平，男孩一知半解地嚼着他的回答无果，只好懵懂着道别离去。闭合的大门带走了最后一点声音，仿佛从来没人进来。

吁着长气恢复了精力的Dante趴在他肩头，像个树袋熊一样抱着他，“知道我现在想和你说的第一句是什么吗？”他恶狠狠地咬着Vergil的耳垂，“救济了他人折磨了我，你是个十恶不赦的大恶魔。”

“我的罪行列完了吗？”Vergil抚着他被汗水打湿的头发，帮着不想动弹的Dante把凌乱的衣服穿戴整齐，毫不介意对他的大肆辱骂。

“最后一条，血亲通奸，背德乱伦。多严重啊！可是你是罪犯，我也是罪犯，所以我们可以双双视而不见，因为我们是恶魔啊！”Dante恢复了生气，说着自己开始发笑起来，他被Vergil放进了棺材里，意犹未尽地拉过了Vergil的脖子，小巧的嘴贴合着厚唇，像在吮吸着哥哥的气息。

“最后那句话是什么意思？那又不是恶魔，明晃晃的尸体总不能一夜蒸发。”

“向我祷告就是成为教徒的依据，教会有权援助自己的人民，他们会连夜派遣适合的教员去处理这个问题的。”

Dante歪了歪脑袋，即刻明白了，“懂了，可怜的Nero少年。”

“他该考虑考虑为了自己而生存了。”

“你这是在把他拖向泥潭，他是个好孩子。”

“那为了好孩子的教育，下次禁止让他给你开小灶。”

“觉悟吧大魔王，英勇的骑士会带着披萨来拯救我的！”


End file.
